


The girl on the beach.

by Tigergirl008 (unityManipulator)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, and also i dont want to work on my big original fic, because i'm lazy and can't think of any NEW plots, haha i have no idea if this is gonna continue or what, haha this is another one of those fics from a writing prompt, or RWaET, so instead you get this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/Tigergirl008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt: The sea, the moon, and a figure on the beach.</p><p><s>Probably going to be multi-chapter. Probably going to be abandoned halfway through. Probably should not have been started in the first place. Let's hope that the second one doesn't happen.</s><br/>yup that didn't happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl on the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Things I should have done instead of this:  
> -Worked on RWaET  
> -Worked on the other story I started  
> -Reviewed my timetable for second semester  
> -Laundry  
> -Dishes  
> -Vacuuming 
> 
> Things I did not do in favor of doing this:  
> -All of the above  
> -haha  
> -whoops  
> -I regret nothing

    "Alex. Hey Alex. Storm's comin'. Can you see it?"  
    "No, go back to bed Jamie. It's late."  
    "B-but I wanna watch it!"  
    "I said no, come on. Bed."  
    The blond boy crossed his arms, defiant. "No. I'm watchin' this storm an' if you don' like it, too bad."  
    Sighing heavily, the brunette flung back the covers on his bed, slipping his feet onto the floor and walking over to the window alongside his brother. "If I watch a bit with you, will you go back to bed?"  
    "Maybe. It depends on how much you watch with me." He stuck out his tongue to punctuate the statement before turning back to the window, already absorbed completely in the weather.  
    As the pair watched, the waves began to crash along the shore with more and more ferocity, biting into the sand savagely before sliding back, to repeat the cycle. The wind howled, and though clouds began to blow in, the moon shone brightly, full and white.  
    "Look!" Jamie pointed out the window as the first drops began to fall. Alex followed his brother's finger to see a figure on the beach where there previously was none, in a simple dress that seemed to glow in the moonlight. As he watched, she stumbled out of the surf a few steps before collapsing, struggling to her feet and continuing.  
    Behind him, Jamie was grabbing his housecoat, slipping his arms through his yellow rain jacket. "C'mon, let's go see who it is!" He grabbed an umbrella before running to the door, stuffing the dressing gown under his plastic slicker. Sighing, Alex followed suit.  
    Light on their bare feet, the pair slipped through the house as quickly as they could, taking extra care when passing the den, where their father was reading. The door opened and shut with barely a whisper, and then they were off, running as fast as they could to where they had seen the figure last.  
    "There!" They doubled their efforts as the wind howled, for they had just seen the girl throw herself back into the waves!  
  
    Wasting no time, Alex began shedding his pajamas, tossing them onto the sand with the slicker over top. "Keep those dry!" he barked at Jamie, before wading into the surf, soon up to his waist in the sea. He scanned the surface as quickly as he could, looking for any sign of the girl. Noticing a patch of white, he quickly swam over, reaching her just as a wave rolled over their heads, dousing them both completely. Lifting the mysterious girl bridal-style, he quickly returned to shore.  
    Gently, he lowered her onto the sand before wadding up his pajama top and placing it under her head, pulling on his bottoms, housecoat, and slicker. Shivering, he cautiously tried to rouse her, brushing her wet hair back from her face.  
    She stirred, blinking sleepily a few times as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes roamed over the two boys, then shakily, she stood, and began moving towards the rolling sea once more!  
    "Woah, I just got you out of there!" Alex swiftly looped an arm around her waist, noticing as he did that the flimsy dress she was wearing left very little to the imagination. She fought, struggling to get free, but his grip was steady and she soon became tired, her eyes slipping shut as she sagged in his arms.  
    "Jamie, gimme your housecoat then get to the house. Tell dad, we're going to need help. She's got to be freezing, I can't imagine that dress is very warm." It was a tricky situation, but he managed to get the garment over the girl, taking a little more care than was strictly necessary as he picked her up once more, following his brother as fast as he could.  
  
    "DA-AD!" The door banged open, punctuated with a yell only a child can produce. "We need help!"  
    Their father was up in an instant, racing to the door and his youngest son. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Where's Alex, is he okay? Why on Earth were you outside in this weather?"  
    Alex stumbled into the house, pushing past his father to set the girl down on the sofa before collapsing onto the floor. Jamie took this opportunity to begin speaking, trailing after his father.  
    "We woke up to watch the storm an' then I saw her on the beach an' we went down to help her an' we saw her throw herself back into the ocean an' Alex went in an' got her then we ran back home an' now we're here."  
    Their father quickly went to the girl's side, giving her a quick once-over before helping Alex up onto the armchair. "Jamie, go into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Make us some tea, lemon if we have any." Nodding, Jamie headed into the kitchen.  
    The girl's eyes flicked open, and for the first time, her eyes were clearly visible, the color of the storm-tossed ocean outside mirrored perfectly within them. Her hair was a sandy brown, and hung past her shoulders, though it was soaked thoroughly, adding a few inches to its length.  
    "Hello. My name is Brian, I live here. This is my son Alex, his brother Jamie is in the kitchen. What's your name, miss?" She flinched when he began to speak, tucking her hair behind her ears and folding her hands in her lap, slipping her feet onto the floor.  
    The kettle whistled, then was silent, sounds of mugs being set down and water being poured into them echoing from the kitchen, the clink of a spoon, then Jamie reappeared, carrying a tray with four mugs on it. He set it down on the coffee table, bringing a mug to his brother, then two to where his father was kneeling beside the sofa. The girl took the one he offered her, curling her hands around it gently.  
    "Do you have any salt?" The request was quiet, almost a whisper, and wouldn't have been audible if not for the near-silence of the room.  
    Jamie nodded, running back into the kitchen before returning with the saltshaker. Balancing the tea on her knee, the girl held out her hands, taking the ceramic container gently and shaking the white crystals into her mug, stirring until they dissolved before taking a long drink and sighing. "You can call me Manami Aydan. I am a child of the sea and the moon, and I don't know why I'm here."


End file.
